Reptiledramon
Reptiledramon is a Cyborg Digimon. It transformed itself from a wild Digimon that possessed a predatory instinct into a basis for modifications, in order to reliably bring down its targets. Because the ferocious nature it possesses is too strong for its organic body to bear, it remodeled them with their corresponding weight in pure Chrome Digizoid metal, restraining their capacity for movement. However, whether it has high power output and flying ability or not is due largely to the organic body of the wild Digimon, before it was modified. Although it's small, if it gradually releases those abilities, it has the capability to easily bring down even a massive Digimon in a single blow. Attacks *'Crash Charge': Attacks with an assault that capitalizes on the sharpness of its Chrome Digizoid metal armor. *'Ambush Crunch': Leaps upon the opponent and instantly bites and rends their vitals with its sharp teeth. *'Dino Slash': Slashes with the power of a dragon. Design Etymologies ;Raptordramon (ラプタードラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English''Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory'' media. * . *Dramon-type. ;Reptiledramon Name used in Digimon World DS and other American English media. * . *Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Chronicle Digimon World DS Reptiledramon digivolves from ShadowToyAgumon, and can digivolve into Mamemon. Reptiledramon also appears in Ancient Canyon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Reptiledramon is #124, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 162 HP, 170 MP, 114 Attack, 99 Defense, 63 Spirit, 83 Speed, and 40 Aptitude. It possesses the Ether Eddy3 and EX Damage2 traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. Reptiledramon can DNA Digivolve from Monodramon and ToyAgumon (Black) if the base Digimon is at least level 22, with 1800 Dragon experience and 160 defense. Reptiledramon can DNA digivolve to MetalGreymon with Tankmon, or into BlackWarGrowlmon with DarkTyrannomon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Reptiledramon is #093, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Earth elements, and a weakness to the Dark and Thunder elements. It possesses the High Speed Evasion and High Critical traits. It dwells in the Limit Valley. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Grademon. Reptiledramon digivolves from Dorumon and can digivolve into Megadramon or Grademon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Reptiledramon, your Digimon must be at least level 23 with 125 attack and a level cap of 31. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Reptiledramon DigiFuses from Dorumon and Guilmon, and can DigiFuse to WarGrowlmon with Growlmon or to Grademon with Dorugamon and Buraimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Raptordramon is #135 and is a Neutral Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Dorumon, FanBeemon, Monodramon, and Ryudamon, and can digivolve to Grademon, Duramon, Gigadramon, and DoruGreymon. Its special attack is Ambush Crush and its support skill is Haymaker which increases the chance to critical hit by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Raptordramon is #135 and is a Neutral Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Dorumon, FanBeemon, Monodramon, and Ryudamon, and can digivolve to Grademon, Duramon, Gigadramon, and DoruGreymon. Its special attack is Ambush Crush and its support skill is Haymaker which increases the chance to critical hit by 15%. Digimon Masters ReptileDramon digivolves from Dorumon and can digivolve to Grademon. Digimon Heroes! Raptordramon is card 5-935. Notes and references de:Reptiledramon